1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to catheters intended for use in the practice of medical or veterinarian art, and has specific reference to a catheter with bulb, designed for combating by retroperfusion the consequences of coronary diseases.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
To obtain a retroperfusion, the conventional method consists in utilizing a catheter of which the tube has at least two orifices formed therein, the distal end of the tube being provided with a rubber bulb.
One orifice is used for transferring the liquid or gas in order to inflate and deflate the bulb, and the other orifice is used for injecting blood under counter-current conditions.
However, the use of a catheter of this character requires an extremely complicated apparatus in order to obtain a satisfactory synchronization between the bulb pulsations and the fluxes of perfused blood, with due consideration, of course, for the patient's cardiac pulsations. On the other hand, the presence of at least two orifices in the catheter tube implies that the outer diameter of this tube be relatively large in order to produce a sufficient output during the retroperfusion.